


Floor Show

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Jackson Whittemore, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: Jackson just wants to come, but he knows the deal.





	Floor Show

"Please."

Jackson shifts in his seat, barely suppressing the moan that threatens to escape as the plug shifts and his cock rubs against his panties.

Derek smirks.

"Please what, baby?"

The next whine catches in Jackson's throat.

"Please, I want to come. Please?" His skin is itchy-hot with pleasure-shame, and it feels like every eye in the room is on them. "Please, sir."

He's regretting his choice of jeans, no matter how hot he looks in them.

"You know the deal, baby. If you want to come before we get home, you know what you have to do."

He does. He knows, of course he does. The deal was even his idea, but he didn't realize how riled up he'd get at the club.

There are beautiful people everywhere, in various states of undress, and right in front of them is a pretty girl sucking on her mistress' breasts and she's making the best noises, fuck.

"What was our deal?" Derek asks, the little shit.

"If I want to come in public, I have to h-" Jackson groans, hips rolling without his permission. "I have to hump your leg, sir."

"That's right. Do you want it enough for people to watch?" Derek slides closer so he can kiss Jackson's neck. "Do you want to come in your jeans while all these people watch you hump my leg like a horny puppy?" 

Then, softer, "Color?"

"Green," Jackson gasps. He fists his hands in Derek's shirt to keep from touching his cock. "So fucking green, sir, please."

"Use your words, pet, loud enough for others to hear you."

Jackson clears his throat. "May I please hump your leg to completion, sir?"

Derek kisses him, deep and hot and ferocious in its intensity. He all but growls when they part.

"On your knees, like the whore you are."

Jackson scrambles to obey, putting his hands behind him and spreading his knees invitingly. He almost comes the moment Derek's boot makes contact.

"There you go, pup. Something to hump, like you've wanted all night."

Jackson shifts his hips until his jean-clad cock rests against the top of Derek's boot, the toe pressing deliciously against the plug.

"Mistress, look," someone says behind him, and Jackson's neck goes hot.

"I see, pet. He's very pretty, isn't he? Such a cute little slut, humping his master's boot."

Derek smirks. "What are you waiting for? This is what you've wanted all night."

Jackson rests his cheek on Derek's thigh and starts hunching his hips, trapped-cock rasping against boot leather and laces and his jeans and his panties and it's all too much and not enough and the plug is shifting and everyone is watching and Derek is petting his hair and oh--

Jackson comes with a groan, stutter-fucking against Derek's leg until his cock is too sensitive to keep moving.

"Good boy, Jackson. That's my good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter, I guess? @tedecadent


End file.
